Klance the Halls
by Naruchou
Summary: Bad shit happened during a mission and Keith is depressed, he just wants to go curl up in bed and hide from the world. Of course, some people don't really know what the meaning of personal space is. And by someone I mean Lance. Lance upsets Keith, and finds it appealing. Keith finds that anything would be fine to help get rid of the pain.
1. Chapter 1

"Aww poor baby Keith, why so down today princess? Did you get scared when the big bad aliens chased you?"

Keith walked straight past Lance, ignoring the boy lounging casually against the wall. He was in no mood to deal with Lance today, he was tired, mentally stretched to his limits, sick to his stomach after the events of the day, ready to crash into his pillows, the one place he could go where he could bury his head in his arms and not constantly hide the exhaustion and pain.

Lance, having no notion of Keith's feelings, saw Keith's silence as annoyance, and when Keith was in the mood to get annoyed, he could REALLY get annoyed. Yep, Lance definitely could do with a little stress relief after a long day, relief in the form of making Keith's ears turn that fascinating bright red. It wasn't as if Shiro, Hunk, Pidge, and Allura, and, sadly, even Coran, had already kicked him out of wherever he had found them, no, that definitely wasn't the case.

"Awwww, so you're ignoring me now, that's not a very nice way to treat your buddy," Lance put on his best pout as he followed Keith down the corridor.

Struggling to keep his temper under control Keith kindly told Lance to go the fuck away.

For a minute Keith thought the other boy had actually done as he'd asked for once, as he could no longer hear the footsteps echoing behind his own. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Lance's arm came swinging up in front of his face. "WHAT THE-?!" Keith stumbled backwards in shock as his reflexes took over, unfortunately, his tired brain was not functioning properly and as such he hadn't registered how close the wall was next to him. With a thump that made it feel as though his skull had been cracked open, the back of Keith's head slammed into the solid metal.

"Ahhh f-fuck, ouch," the world was hazy for a moment, all Keith could see was a whirl of soft brown and bright blue.

It took a moment, but a few painful throbs later his eyes came back into focus. Lance was standing in front of him, right arm stretched out to the wall where he had jumped in front of Keith, one eyebrow raised so high it looked like it might rejoin the hair in his fringe, and a great wide Lance smirk splitting across his face.

"Whoops, sorry about that buddy, didn't think you'd hit your head like that," Lance said, not sounding sorry at all.

Keith glared up at him, "what the actual fuck do want?"

Lance blinked.

"Well, errrr, what do you mean? Obviously I just wanted to check that you were okay, after all we can't have the pilot of the red lion getting himself into any sort of trouble now can we? The blue lion would be so upset with me, he's pretty annoying when he wants to be. 'Care about your teammates more', 'pay me a little more attention', 'you fight with reds kid too much', blah blah blah, he's worse than my mother."

"Great, well here's a good idea, how about you go and spend some quality time with your space mother and leave me in peace?" Keith was getting pissed, his head was throbbing and he felt like crying, why wouldn't Lance just go the fuck away? Why did the other boy have to pick right now to not leave him alone? He just needed to be alone. Alone. His head hurt so much.

"Oh wow man no fucking way, did you really hit your head that hard?" Lance was blinking down at Keith.

"The hell are you talking about?"

Lance shifted his eyes away awkwardly, "haha, it's just I didn't even know that you could cry…"

"What? I'm not crying you idi-" Keith had raised his hand up to wipe his eyes reflexively, but he wasn't expecting the warm, wet feeling that spread across his fingers. And when he realised it, it was as though a damn broke in his heart, and Keith burst into silent tears right there in front of fucking Lance, he couldn't stop them, they just streamed endlessly down his face as he stood, frozen to the spot, staring with glazed eyes at the zipper on Lance's jacket.

"Oh fuck, ummm okay, what do I-? Errr Keith, umm shit," Lance looked up and down the hall desperately, what the hell was he supposed to do in this situation? Where the fuck was Shiro when you needed him? Shiro would know what to do, maybe even Hunk. But the hallway stared emptily back at him, and Keith just stood there, looking down, his ears slowly turning red and his cheeks glistening with what was apparently his entire adolescence worth of tears. Shit. Why was Keith crying like this? What was he supposed to do?

Then something entirely ridiculous popped into Lance's brain, and as usual, he didn't think about the consequences of his actions as he leaned down swiftly, and kissed the crying boy in front of him.

Keith's world exploded. One moment he had been standing there, half lost stumbling around in his weary mental world, trying to wrack up the energy to move, to think, to breathe. And then Lance was leaning down, and doing the last thing in the universe Keith would ever had been able to imagine. Lance was kissing him. Keith's heart did an awkward freeze-then-start-moving-at-the-speed-of-light-beat as his breathe hitched in his throat and his face started to feel like it was five feet away from a sun. The tears had taken a break.

He didn't know how to react. He felt like he should be pushing Lance away, or punching him in the face, but his body didn't seem to want to move an inch.

Lance was in his own little world of shock. He had realised immediately after he did it that he had FUCKING KISSED KEITH but what THE FUCK was he supposed do now? Keith hadn't moved. Keith was supposed to punch him, push him, yell at him, maybe even pull out his sword for gods sake but not just FUCKING STAND THERE all red in the face and ears and wide eyed. Shit he looked so fucking cute. No wait, what the fuck are you thinking Lance. But that was just it, he wasn't thinking. And Keith still wasn't moving, for crying out loud it looked as though the other boy wasn't even breathing.

Lance's fingers wound their way into the hair on back of Keith's dark head as he ever so slightly pulled back, out of this kiss, their lips hovering a millimetre apart. "Breathe, you idiot," Lance growled, and Keith let out a puff of air. The moment he did, Lance used the advantage of his grip on Keith's head to tilt Keith's open mouth up, and slip his tongue eagerly into the inviting warmth. Lance felt Keith shudder, and it made it him pull the other even closer, kissing deeply and madly, a great cacophony of feelings swelling up inside him as he felt a desire he'd never felt before. Desire for every molecule of every cell of the boy in front of him. A desire to protect, and yet also to destroy.

FUCK! Lance screamed inside his mind, his whole body started to feel like it was on fire. He wanted to touch more of Keith! Without breaking the kiss, Lance's body leaped into action. He stepped forward, pushing Keith flush against the wall. His right hand moved around from the back of Keith's head, trailed down his neck, and, pushing gently at the jacket, found the top of a smooth collar bone to caress. His left hand did something it had wanted to do for a long time, sliding down Keith's slim waist and around to something even more attractive. Keith tensed under him as Lance felt his way around the toned backside, stripped of all fat from years of hard practise and training. Breaking off the kiss, Lance leaned forward to whisper, "Keith…" as his leg, almost involuntarily, rubbed up against the front of Keith's pants.

...

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

I was bored.

More?


	2. Chapter 2 (fixed yay!)

Lance felt it then, through the thick fabric. Keith was turned on. The instant response of his own body set Lance's heart pounding, his ears grew hot, and he knew instinctually that if he wanted to do what his body was aching for him to do right now, Keith would probably not object.

Lance broke their kiss apart to breathlessly tell Keith "come with me". And he pulled the flustered red paladin by his stupid jacket down the hallway into Keith's room, locking the door behind them.

"Lance, I don't understand what you're doi-opfh!" Lance pushed Keith down onto the bed.

The sudden fall and subsequent jolt as he was slammed into the bed made Keith's already sore head throb, "ouch, you idiot, my head…"

"Sorry," Lance mumbled, distracted by Keith's jacket which he was attempting to tug off the body which was currently pinned beneath him.

"Damnit Lance, hold on, wait-" Lance grinned as he succeeded in removing the jacket, and stopped Keith's weak protest with more chaste kisses.

Keith felt his weariness melting away as Lance, warm and heavy on top of him, kissed him with soft lips; gently, across his forehead and over his eyes, movingly slowly down to his lips, and then Lance was properly kissing him, deeply, so that Keith's tongue began to tremulously respond.

Lance gripped Keith's hair again, and Keith couldn't help but return the gesture. His arms twisted up from under Lance and found their way around the warm back, up, to tangle in the short brown locks.

The sound of heavy breathing filled the room as they broke apart for a moment, Lance immediately diving down to suck at the now exposed flesh of Keith's neck. Keith rolled his head onto his shoulder to give Lance as much access as possible. The warm mouth felt so good. The wandering hands, he wanted them to go lower…

He was disappointed when Lance stopped his ministrations and sat up, worried that it was going to end there. But the other boy merely pulled off his jacket and shirt in one swift, enticing movement, before diving back down to capture Keith's hot mouth once more.

A tanned hand made it's way down, much to Keith's growing delight, pushing up the shirt to tickle across the toned, softly heaving stomach.

Keith couldn't help himself, he was so far gone into what was happening he didn't give a fuck anymore, "go further down," he broke apart the kiss to mumble.

"I will," Lance muttered, nipping at Keith's collarbone.

And he did. That hot hand moved down and rubbed over Keith's pants, eliciting an enticing sound from the red paladin. Lance allowed himself a smirk this time, and his long fingers skilfully flicked open the button, undid the zipper, and slipped below the band of Keith's boxers.

Keith gasped and his fingers clutched at the strong arms as Lance began to tease him, fingers dancing around his private parts. Keith wanted more but didn't know how to ask for it, or even what 'more' really was. Luckily for him, Lance seemed to know, and was all too willing to provide.

The eager hand found its prize and began to work on making Keith's semi-erection grow, even as his mouth moved down to discover a soft nipple to abuse.

Lance's hand felt so good, it was so different from when he got himself off, somehow. Lance's hand was bigger, smoother, and warmer, he could feel himself getting close already, feel the adrenaline pumping through his blood at the absurdity of it all. Pre-cum was leaking out from his tip and Lance's fingers were spreading it everywhere.

"Sh-shit Lance, I'm already…" Lance looked up from Keith's chest at the flushed face above him.

"Take this off already," Lance said, sitting up and lifting the hem of Keith's shirt, Keith helped him pull it off, tugging off his gloves as he went. Lance's eyes darkened with lust as they admired the exposed body. "You're gorgeous," he muttered, tracing a finger from shoulder to throat, it came to rest under the pale chin and pulled Keith's eager lips up for another kiss.

"His other hand moved down to Keith's dick again, giving it only a little bit of attention, before going further down, to circle around an even more forbidden place.

Lance felt the other boy tense under his probing fingers, "can I?" he asked, looking into dark, honest eyes.

Keith wanted it, he had figured out what was coming, what came next, and he found himself wanting it so badly, he might well have done anything Lance asked of him in that moment. "Yes," he breathed, "do whatever you want." _What the fuck am I saying?_ He screamed in his mind even as the words left his lips.

Lance pulled his hand back out and licked his fingers, covering them with saliva, before dipping back down into Keith's boxers.

Keith felt tense, he wanted it, but it was not a familiar sensation, he gasped as Lance's finger danced around his entrance, and then, slowly, slowly, pushed into the ring of muscle.

"Are you okay? Does it hurt too much?"

Keith shook his head, eyes closed so he wouldn't have to suffer the embarrassment of looking at Lance's face as the other boy fingered his asshole, "no, it just feels -huff- a bit weird, I don't know…" Weird as it felt, he was still turned on beyond belief, and couldn't stop himself from thrusting down a little bit onto Lance's finger. It felt so out of place, but still he wanted Lance to push deeper, to go faster.

"Fuck," Lance gritted his teeth, "damn it, fuck this."

There was that odd clattering metal sound as Lance undid his belt buckle, loosing the front of his jeans and reaching into his own underwear to re-adjust his aching hard-on. Then Keith was being undressed again, Lance pulling his pants and boxers down and off. Suddenly Lance's weight was gone, Keith felt his legs being hoisted up onto Lance's shoulders. Confused, he opened his eyes to look down at a view that made his cheeks feel even hotter.

The first lick caught him by surprise in the way it felt, so moist and slippery, not at all a good feeling. But as Lances tongue went deeper one of his hands searched around to find one of Keith's where it was gripping tight at the sheet. Lance guided Keith's hand down to it's owners cock, and Keith realised what Lance wanted

As he made himself feel good he began to enjoy the feeling of Lance's tongue working away at his hole, it didn't stretch the way the finger had before.

But Lance grew impatient quickly, and his tongue soon gave way to one spit-slicked finger, then two. He delved into Keith, stretching and working to make room for something bigger.

But it was too much for Keith, Lance's tongue, so hot and soft, his own hand, working up and down in the familiar way, yet suddenly it felt so different, so impossibly amazing. He was moaning and squirming, he couldn't help it. All the physical sensations, mixed with the ridiculous idea of LANCE being there, right now, of Lance's tongue being inside his ass.

"Shi-shit Lance, I can't take it.. any… more…ah," he was so close.

"Shit," Lance muttered, but he didn't stop, his hand was pumping furiously at his own erection, he knew what he wanted to do, he wanted to do it sooo badly, but…

Lance felt Keith's entire body tense beneath him. Keith's breath caught, his eyes closed tight, head thrown back into the pillow as his body arched up, off the bed, and he came, quite messily, all over his torso.

Lance bit down hard on the soft skin of Keith's inner thigh, and proceeded to put a nice dark mark there as he took care of his own erection, not quite as satisfied as he wanted to be, but definitely more so then he would've ever believed possible.

When he was finished Lance let Keith's legs down from his shoulders gently, and collapsed next to the exhausted boy. They lay there in silence, listening to the sound of each other's heavy breathing.

"Ahh, you got so dirty, sorry about that, I feel like it was my fault," Lance grabbed the closest item of clothing, his own discarded shirt, and did his best, to Keith's utter horror, to wipe the mess off Keith's stomach. "Sorry about the sheets too."

What the fuck was Keith supposed to say? What the actual FUCK just happened? _Shitshitshitshitshitshit-_

Keith threw his arm over his eyes, suddenly intensely aware of his nakedness. He grabbed sightlessly at the sheet and pulled it over his body.

"Keith, are you okay?"

"I'm fine! Just- leave me alone won't you?" _Holy shit did that really just happen? Shitshit…Shiro what do I do?_

"Keith, we should really-"

"Just go away, won't you! I'm tired." _Fuckfuckfuckfuck-no don't go, shit I don't know._

"Can't we at least talk about this…"

"No." _What the fuck am I supposed to say?_

"Fine, if that's what you want."

Lance got up and silently put his clothes back on. He turned once again, confused, unsure what he wanted to say, but Keith had his back firmly to Lance. So he walked out and left the red paladin to his musings.

They fucked up.

I mean they fucked (almost) and it was great, but they handled it like fucking idiots, dumbasses.

Since you all asked so enthusiastically for more I thought like I'd indulge you, hope you enjoyed it. ;D

(Sorry for the first one being all broken, I had so much trouble uploading it!)


End file.
